Extended Family
by kindredsheart
Summary: What would happen if it was discovered that the Boy Who Lived was related to the Girl Who Died? Headmaster Dumbeldor discovered just that, join the action as the family meets, and goes on to have some very interesting adventures
1. Chapter 1 More Family

SPOILERS: (From the twisted mind of Kindred's Heart) I figured after season 7 of Buffy would be a good place to start. Since there is no more Sunny Dale, I moved the Characters to the East Coast and into New Jersey, to an area where I grew up and could have been a Hell Mouth. Also the way I figured it; because Spike gave his life to save Buffy and the rest of the slayers, the PTB decided to give him back to Buffy in all his 'Big Bad' glory. The only thing that the PTB did was make him able to go out in the sun. Harry Potter things are just after OOTP. Pairings BS/SS, WR/ RL, DS/DM, HG/RW, HP/F. ( SPIKE AND BUFFY ARE JUST FRIENDS ALMOST LIKE SIBLINGS)I know some of the pairings have been done, but this is a round robin story, so who knows where these relationships will wind up after the few of us torment them wah ha ha ha . Oh, and I loved Spike, and I just couldn't see keeping him dead, so I had to bring him back to add an old but well loved twist to things…. Spike is Draco's great great-great-great grandfather…. But feels like Dawn's big brother?

**Chapter 1 More Family**

Harry Potter was starting another dismal summer at number 4 Privet Drive; made even more so with the death of his Godfather Sirius Black. Before he left school, Harry subscribed to the Daily Prophet which was delivered everyday by a cinnamon coloured owl that was only half Hedwig's size. Most of the articles were about how 'You know who' was on the rise. The paper also had an article explaining how the Restriction for Under Aged Wizards and Witches was suspended indefinitely. Upon seeing the news, Harry grew excited and accidentally left the paper lying on the table in the sitting room where he knew his ever nosey Aunt Petunia would find it and read with the hopes of making his summer even more miserable. Harry also no longer had to sit in his room at night to do his homework as there were also articles that explained how the Ministry wanted students of Hogwarts to be practising their DADA lessons as much as possible outside of school; this of course made the Dursley's ever more cautious around Harry. Although Harry would be elated about his family being so cautious around him, he was still sad about the loss of Sirius.

About a week into his vacation, a snowy white owl similar to Hedwig tapped on his window in the early June morning. Harry opened the window and let her in where she perched on top of Hedwig's cage and patiently stuck her foot out for him to take the letter tied to it. The envelope was cream coloured with emerald green writing that Harry knew very well along with the crest that Harry knew would be from Headmaster Dumbledore

Mr. H. Potter

Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Harry broke the seal and pulled out the cream coloured parchment that had deep blue writing and read:

Dear Harry,

I hope this letter finds you well. You have my deepest sympathy over the loss of Sirius. I understand how much he meant to you. On the lighter side of things, I have received word from some friends belonging to a different agency that is ran by Muggles who work with both our world and theirs that may be of interest to you. I have to give you a decision as well, where you wish to spend the remainder of your summer. The news is that we have found another relative of yours. It seems that your father James had an older sister who was born a Muggle, and was married with a daughter while he was still in school. Unfortunately your Aunt Joyce died 3 years ago; but you do have your 2 cousins in America; one of which is your age, the other is about 6 years older then you. The Ministry and I feel that you should be allowed the opportunity to meet your American relatives. Should you choose to spend the holidays in the eastern states of America, you must swear to follow their rules about going out at night. Also to make the time there easier on you all, word was received from Ms. Summers that you are very welcome to bring Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. They do not know about you three being of the wizard world, but they will know as the end of summer comes; as I will be making a trip out to visit and see how you are progressing. You will have full permission from the ministry for full use of your wand as long as it is supervised. I believe one of your cousins friends will be able to full fill that capacity. This should be a very educational trip for you and I look forward to the letters you can owl me.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes; he had more family… why didn't he ever hear from them? Harry finished the letter.

As you were receiving this letter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger both should have received theirs. I am expecting an Owl with your reply post haste. If you are going to go, we will have the American paperwork all ready for you and your companions so that we can port key you into the American airport bathroom where you would have to still go through customs and other such things. This will also be where you will be met by your family. Please feel free to owl me if you have any other questions.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry let the letter slip out of his fingers as he thought about what he just read. A summer away from the Dursley's, and family in America; Ron and Hermiony were going to be so excited. He pulled out the parchment and ink he kept under the floor board in his room to respond to the Headmaster's letter.

Dear Headmaster,

This is such sudden news, I mean; I never knew dad had a sister. Professor, you can count me in for the holiday. I will owl Ron and Hermiony to let them know. I hope their parents and my aunt and uncle say yes; even if they say no, I will still be ready to go when ever you say. When will I go? I am sure that the Dursley's would be glad to get rid of me as soon as possible when I give them the news.

So until September first,

Harry Potter

Harry folded the letter, poured a slight bit of wax on it, and pressed the HP seal he had into it. The little owl helped herself to some of Hedwig's food and water while Hedwig sat on Harry's desk and watched in approval at how the small bird patiently waited for Harry to tie the letter to the waiting foot. With that done, the small bird took off like a shot; direction, Hogwarts.

While the sun was slowly rising on that morning, Harry still sat on the edge of his bed and contemplated how this would affect him. He was still glowing over the news of no Dursley's for most of his summer, he would turn 16 in America (maybe he might get a birthday party), and he would get to spend the holidays with his best friends. Around 9:00 that morning, he heard his Aunt and Uncle get up from bed, and with it being Saturday morning, he knew that it wouldn't be long before they started yelling for him to make coffee and breakfast. Just as he knew, about 5 minutes after he heard their first movements of the day, Harry was summoned to the kitchen for his morning duties.

"Good morning, Aunt Petunia, Good morning Uncle Vernon." Harry's chipper greeting immediately had them suspicious, even more so after the paper that Petunia read the other day.

"What do you want boy?" Uncle Vernon asked as he took a tentative sip of the coffee Harry just put in front of him.

"Can I go to America for the rest of my summer holiday? I received a letter that I have some family there that I would very much like to see." Harry replied almost too excitedly.

"I don't know boy, We don't have the money to be sending you gallivanting all over the globe for the summer." came Vernon's reply to see if he could get a rise out of the boy; all he needs is a reason to lock him in his room for the rest of the summer and well longer if he could.

"Actually Uncle Vernon, it wouldn't cost you anything. My school is going to take care of all the expenses. And I would be there from as soon as the travel arrangements are made until I go strait to school then I would be at school all year." Harry's excitement was growing as he saw little to the argument that they could say no to.

Vernon couldn't see any fault in this argument, except the fact that he would be doing something that would make Harry happy. The thought of not having to see or deal with his freak of a nephew finally won out and he gave his consent. After all, why should he have to deal with the possibility of this murderer coming to his house and killing his family all for the ability to kill one boy?

"You can go boy, on one condition, that we don't see or hear from you until you are ready to start your summer holiday and you don't expect anything for your birthday or Christmas." Uncle Vernon told the excited boy whose eyes seemed to sparkle all the more. "When do you leave boy? After all we can't have you sitting around here all summer."

"I am waiting to find out, but hopefully all the arrangements will be made by the end of the week." Harry happily told his uncle, and then ran up to his room to see if there were any replies from Professor Dumbledore, Ron, or Hermiony.

In the days following, Harry received news back from all three friends. Dumbledore sent the same small owl back with the news that he would be leaving at the end of the week, and the rest of his necessary information would be given to him when he arrived at the Ministry. Ron and Hermiony both sent letters back with Hedwig that their parents said yes, and that they were both very excited for him and the trip to the states.

Friday came, and with it his departure from number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursley's were a bit on edge remembering what happened when the Weasley family' came through the fire place in that blast of green fire two summers ago. Dudley was running from room to room with his pudgier hands holding his wide bottom as he remembered Hagrid giving him a piggy tail; and a mouth full of bubblegum so that he wouldn't eat anything that these people dropped like he did that toffee that made his tongue swell to almost 4 feet long. Suddenly at half past 9, the fire place spit out 5 people in as various colour robes as the personalities that wore them. Harry excitedly greeted 4 of the 5, Tonks showed up in wild purple robes with bright blue and orange hair, while Mr. Weasley wore simple green robes, of course the twins Fred and George were wearing simple robes that looked new with the name of their joke shop on them, and the last person to arrive took Harry by surprise. He really didn't know why Dumbledore sent Snape, with his greasy black hair and typical black robes, but he greeted him in a friendly enough manner. Tonks took Hedwig's cage, Fred and George ran to Harry's room and got his trunk; reminiscing the whole time about the summer 2 years before with the visit to the quidditch; while Mr. Weasley and Prof. Snape took his all his wizarding supplies for the last 5 years as well as his list for this years material and placed it in a carpet bag. The odd menagerie of people left through the floo network to arrive at the Ministry where Ron and Hermiony were waiting for them.

"Hi there, Harry! Are ya ready for the trip to America? Ready to see if these yanks are better people then those muggles you live with right now?" Ron's greeting came in seemingly one breath.

"Ronald, take it easy, let Harry get his breath first. Hello Harry, how has your summer been thus far?" Hermiony's greeting with a twinkle in her eyes followed Ron's outburst.

"Ron already had me at the Burrow for the start of the summer, and we have some news for you; we're together. Please don't let this hurt our friendship or anything, I do like you; but not in the same way." Hermiony started to babble then stopped as Harry started to laugh.

"'moiny, if you and Ron hadn't figured out that you two belong together, then I was planning on locking you in a closet until you just started to snogg it all out." Harry replied through chuckles as he lifted his glasses in order to dry his eyes.

"Children, if you are quite through, we are ready to send you on to the States." Snape growled to the three young Gryffindors. "Here are your passports, and the rest of the paperwork you would need when you fly into JFK Airport in New York City. The Ms.' Summers and a couple of their friends will meet you as though you were arriving off this flight." Snape continued as he handed the kids their itineraries and passports.

"Thank you Professor Snape. This port key will take us as well as our entire luggage there?" Harry asked as he eyed a suspicious looking coin.

"Harry, that isn't the port key, this is the port key." Mr. Weasley said as he pulled out a cart that looked to be from an airport. "Now watch closely." with that, he cast a charm that made the entire luggage about the size of small suitcases so that everything fit.

"Now all we need is for you three to hold on to the handle and then you will be off. Have a safe trip, and we look forward to your owls as well as seeing you come the fall term." Albus finished as the trio took hold of the cart.

Harry, Ron, and Hermiony all felt the familiar tug from behind their navel as the port key lifted them up off the ground and within seconds they landed roughly in the bathroom of the airport. Harry was the first to recover and take in his surroundings. They landed very nicely in the Ladies Room, where thankfully there were no other ladies at the moment. Hermiony was the next to recover and as she realized where they landed was starting to make sure that no one had seen them. She cautiously looked around outside the main door so that the boys could leave without notice. After seeing it was all clear, she waved the boys out; Ron was a little slower because he still hadn't fully recovered yet. The boys were waiting outside as though nothing was abnormal for Hermiony to come out after fixing her hair and makeup. With it being only 6:00 am, there weren't many people around the area.

The kids got their things together and made their way through Customs. It was actually very quick, and they were through in only a couple minutes. As they walked through the sliding doors that separated the customs from the rest of the terminal, Harry stopped short. Ron and Hermiony looked where he was looking. There was a group of six people with balloons and a sign that said 'H. Potter and CO; Here's Your Sign!' in blue and gold glitter on pink raspberry coloured paper. The group was a strange assortment. There were 4 women and 2 men there. The two men were as different in age and appearance as day and night. One of the men, the older one reminded Harry of a professor he had seen on the television one night at the Dursley's, all in tweed and stuffy looking; while the other looked not very much older then they were; he wore jeans and a flannel shirt and had an eye patch covering his left eye. The women were even more different in appearance and dress then the men were. There was a tiny blond who though she was small looked as though she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, there was a taller brunette that strongly resembled the blond except for being taller and having dark hair. There was another brunette who was a little taller then the blond but had the same look in her eyes and the same poise about her body; finally there was a red head who was in between the two brunettes as far as her height was concerned, and she had a very powerful feel about her.

"Umm, are you Harry?" the blond asked as she came forward looking at the trio, but stopping her gaze on the dark haired boy.

"Yes, are you Buffy Summers?" he asked in reply starting to get a little nervous now that he was actually seeing her in person.

"Yup, that's me. Now for a quick intro to the Scoobies, that guy wearing all tweedy like a stuffy well never mind would be Rupert Giles, the other guy wearing the eye patch trying to look all pirate like would be Alexander Harris, but we just call him Xander. The girls are my sister and your other cousin Dawn, the dark haired girl with the black leather on… Hay Faith, who said you could borrow my leather pants? Umm, sorry where was I, oh yah that is Faith; who is kinda adopted as a sister. And this would be my friend Willow, who would happen to be the biggest bad ass Wicca in the world." Buffy introduced as she watched the trio's eyes widen as she said the last part.

"I am Harry Potter, this is Hermiony Granger, and this is Ronald Weasley." Harry replied as he pointed to his two friends.

What happened next, neither Harry nor his two friends were expecting; Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Faith all came up and gave him a group hug. Harry was surprised by the amount of love and affection that he was getting from family he had just met.

"Well gang, Harry, Ron, Harmony, I think we better get going before we hit traffic. It won't be too bad leaving the city, but while we are in the middle of it, it will get a little hectic. Since we brought both trucks, you guys can decide who wants to ride with whom. Me and Dawnie will be in one and Giles and Xander will be in the other, the rest you guys sort out amongst yourselves. Geeze, I'm starting to sound like Giles again." Buffy babbled as they started to leave the arrival area.

Harry noticed Faith watching him, and decided that she was someone he would love to be better acquainted with. She seemed to radiate the same type of power his cousin did, but not as strong. He would have to ask what they were once they were home. Harry decided to ride with his cousins, and their 2 girlfriends while Ron and Hermiony decided to go with the to men so that the family could get to know each other better. Ron and Hermiony also exchanged glances when they noticed how their friend was watching Buffy's friend Faith and started to make matchmaking plans. Dawn and Buffy noticed everything going on around them. Willow used her little telepathy spell to link her mind with Buffy and Dawn in order to find out what the girls were smiling about as they looked around.

What is it you two, come on share the info Willow went.

Well just look how Harry and Faith are looking at each other. Buffy answered.

If looks could cause orgasm then they would both be in trouble Dawn finished.

Dawn, where did you learn to talk like that? Buffy asked her sister.

Anya taught me well older sister mine. Dawn answered back imitating how Buffy always calls Giles 'Watcher Mine'. With Dawns antics being the end of the conversation, the three girls started to laugh uncontrollably while the others looked on in confusion.

"We ready to jet?" Buffy asked as she climbed into her black Expedition with darkly tinted windows as someone crawled out of the back.

"SPIKE! What are you doing here? Don't you know that it is after dawn, and the sun is up… wait a minute, HOW DID YOU GET HERE? I THOUGHT YOU DIED WHEN WE CLOSED THE HELLMOUTH!" Buffy screeched catching the attention of the others.

"Well lover, that is a whole long story that I only feel like telling once, so when we get home I will tell it to you and your Slayerettes.' Spike easily answered as he crawled back on the back seat and fell asleep before they even pulled out of the parking garage.


	2. Chapter 2 The Home Coming

DISCLAIMERS: 1. I do not own these characters. They belong to their

original Creators: J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedon Praise

be the Creators of two of the best fandoms

2. I am not making any money off of the story that I am

creating to indulge my fantasies in.

3. This is for my own sick twisted plot ideas, I promise

When I am finished, I to put them back where I got

Them from completely and totally Unharmed;

Well… almost completely unharmed.

SPOILERS: (From the twisted mind of Kindred's Heart) I figured after season 7 of Buffy would be a good place to start. Since there is no more Sunny Dale, I moved the Characters to the East Coast and into New Jersey, to an area where I grew up and could have been a Hell Mouth. Also the way I figured it; because Spike gave his life to save Buffy and the rest of the slayers, the PTB decided to give him back to Buffy in all his 'Big Bad' glory (Forget about Spike going to ATS; didn't happen). The only thing that the PTB did was make him able to go out in the sun. Harry Potter things are just after OOTP.

PAIRINGS: BS/SS, WR/ RL, DS/DM, HG/RW, HP/F. ( SPIKE AND BUFFY ARE JUST BEST FRIENDS ALMOST LIKE SIBLINGS)I know some of the pairings have been done, but this is a different twist type story, so who knows where these relationships will wind up after the few of my twisted chapters are used to torment them wah ha ha ha . Oh, and I loved Spike, and I just couldn't see keeping him dead, so I had to bring him back to add an old but well loved twist to things….

SUMMERY: How does Harry feel about having more family? Spike is Draco's great great-great-great grandfather…. But feels like Dawn's big brother and is just as over protective as Big sis the Slayer? Draco better look out for the Summers Girls…

CHAPTER 2 THE HOMECOMING

Harry looked confused at the way both Buffy and Faith tensed at the guy in the back calling them Slayerettes. The guy in the back resembled Draco Malfoy to a large extent. Harry decided it would be best to let the matter rest until he could hear what the whole story was. Buffy turned on the local radio station as they drove down the BQE to the 49th Street Bridge to get to Midtown Manhattan.

Harry's eyes glazed over at the sight of so many Muggle buildings and people in one area. Everything was so tall, it almost blocked out the sky. Buffy slowly drove through the morning rush hour traffic and made her way towards Madison Square Garden, then to where the Empire State Building was. During the tour, she explained some of the sights to her new family. Occasionally Dawn would chime in some bit of American movie trivia about some of the things they were seeing.

At one point Buffy drove past the New York Public Library, and Dawn chirped out, "Did you know that they used the facade and the top floor of the library when they filmed the original Ghostbusters movie. And they only had a couple hours each day in the morning before the library opened to be able to set up lighting, film, then tear everything back down?"

Dawn seemed so excited over that bit of trivia, Harry didn't have the heart to tell her that not only did he know that, but that he also knew that they did the basement scenes in the LA library and on a sound stage for all the ghost effects. He learned all that while doing a report for the start of term for the Muggle Studies class that Hermione talked him into taking this year. Pretty soon Buffy made her way to the Lincoln Tunnel and they were in New Jersey. Harry watched the skyline as they drove around a giant horse-shoe shaped bend; and he noticed a large gap in the buildings.

"Umm, Buffy; why is there a gap in between those buildings? Is it some sort of park or zoo or something?" Harry innocently asked watching as all three girls sort of stiffened then got sad looks in their eyes.

"No Harry; about 2 years ago some terrorists hijacked a couple planes and flew them into the buildings causing their collapse and the deaths of an unforgivable amount. Our dad was one of them, along with his secretary. Dad and what ever her name was, I never knew or cared, was working on the floor that the plane hit. They never made it out; now dad's company is paying the surviving families what ever the employee would have made for 10 years." Buffy said in a sad sort of detached voice.

"At least that Wanker got what he deserved for deserting you and Nibblet when your mom died pet." Came a male voice from the very back.

"Spike, I thought you were asleep; or doing something useful like looking at that book I know Dawn left in the back." Buffy admonished while she continued to drive up the highway.

"Umm, Buffy, that was a private book. It is my diary." Dawn wined.

"Are you enjoying the drive Harry? We should be home in about 2 hours as long as traffic stays light." Buffy said as she glanced in the mirror at Harry sitting there squished between Dawn and Faith grinning as the thought of Harry and Faith possibly getting together.

"I must admit that things look so different here Buffy, I mean; WOW! The city was amazing, and you and the rest have been so friendly. So far this trip has been better then anything I have ever known living with the Dursley's." Harry replied as he blushed deeply as he glanced at Faith.

As the short conversation ended between the cousins, Buffy's cell phone started to go off. Willow handed her the earpiece so that she could legally talk, and she answered. "Hello?"

"Hay Bufster, Ron and Hermione wanted to know if we could make a stop for some food and stuff. I know there is a Mc D's and a DD's up here. Wanna stop for a cuppa'?" Xander asked his friend as Giles maundered the vehicle through the traffic.

So far for the drive since they left the airport, the two teens in the back of Giles Yukon never stopped asking questions, mainly the girl, about the area, what different buildings were; Hermione even started asking about where they were going and what did their professor mean by the rules regarding going out after dark. Giles was finding the girl's curiosity entertaining as they drove.

"Decide which you want Xander, and I will get off for that one. I do think the kids would prefer Mc D's though. Or do you want both, breakfast from Mc D and coffee from DD?" Buffy asked as Willow started to giggle next to her and Dawn watched in amusement.

In the other vehicle, Giles started to chuckle at Xander's little squirm and answers to what would obviously be Buffy asking what HE wanted. Ron and Hermione both thought it was kind of funny how Xander started to talk in some sort of code to Buffy; after a minute though Hermione figured out that Xander was talking about a couple restaurants, and which they would stop at for a bite to eat.

About 5 minutes after Xander hung up from Buffy, Giles turned his truck into a Mc Donald's parking lot next to Buffy's black SUV. When everyone had gotten out and stretched, they went into the restaurant, used the bathrooms; then proceeded to the line to order their breakfasts. Harry and Hermione knew what to expect and asked what would be good to last them till they got to Buffy's house. Ron, who had never been to a Muggle establishment, was blown away by the different choices and the strange names they had for everything.

"Umm, excuse me, Buffy; what is an egg Mc Muffin, pancakes, and what are tater tots?" a very confused boy asked so no one else could hear.

"Just trust us, how bout you just get the breakfast combo meal with juice. We are stopping one other place so we can get some coffee and my bagel." Buffy reassured the boy.

As the group walked into Duncan Donuts, they all smiled at the widening eyes and dropped jaws of the three teens. Xander being his usual hungry self rushed passed everyone up to the counter where a tall brunet was standing.

"What'll it be love?" the girl asked as she flirted with her early morning customer. The eye patch seemed really sexy on this guy she thought.

"I'll have a dozen jelly filled, a large coffee with a splash of milk, and what ever the rest of the gang wants. Buffy, Wills? Faith, Harry, Ron, Hermione; anyone want anything? Wait, add 2 boxes of mixed donut holes and anything else they want." Xander said to the girl without stopping to take a breath or wait for everyone else's reply.

"Sure sweet heart, anything else?" She replied and asked the rest of the group that was crowded into the small counter area.

"I will have a whole wheat bagel, toasted with cream cheese, and 7 coffees that are light and sweet." Buffy answered as she looked at all the available selections. "You guys want anything else? The coffee is better here that is why I said to get the juices before. We still have about a half hour before we get home."

"Umm, can I try one of the ones with chocolate frosting and sprinkles?" Harry asked with a hopeful look in his eyes to Buffy. Buffy watched the boy's reaction as the girl handed him the donut.

What the hell did those people that he was staying with do to him? Wills, you have any idea if we can find out without hurting him?" Buffy thought through her connection with Willow.

Best if we just ask him, after all we will still have to have a long talk with everyone about everything; mainly the power that is radiating off these three. They have wands; I can feel them. 


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

DISCLAIMERS: 1. I do not own these characters. They belong to their original Creators: J.K. Rowling and Joss Whedon Praise be the Creators of two of the best fandoms

2. I am not making any money off of the story that I am creating to indulge my fantasies in.

3. This is for my own sick twisted plot ideas, I promise When I am finished, I to put them back where I got Them from completely and totally Unharmed; Well… almost completely unharmed.  
A/N: Folks, this chapter is lots of long dialog, but unfortunately that is how I am introducing the Scoobies to everyone so if you hadn't ever seen BTVS or did the HP thing, you can follow where I am coming from…

CHAPTER 3 INTRODUCTIONS

After everyone had their snacks, they piled back into the trucks, and got back on the road. About 30 minutes later; they pulled into a long driveway that wound around through some woods. There was a fence and gate that they needed to pass through; they drove for a couple minutes when a large house came into view. The house was extremely large, there were many windows making up 4 floors that you could see from the driveway. As they got close to the house, Harry saw a sign that said 'SLAYER ACADEMY' . 

"Buffy, what is a 'Slayer'?" Harry asked as he read the sign while Buffy parked and many young girls came running outside.

At the same time; in Giles' SUV, Ron and Hermione were wondering the same thing. "Mr. Giles, what is a Slayer?" Hermione asked.

"If you can wait for explanations for a couple minutes, everything will be explained in a few minutes after we get you inside." Giles answered as he watched Buffy's welcoming committee pour out of the house.

It took Buffy several minutes to get everyone to calm down and go into the classroom so that all the stories could be told and everyone could get to know each other. The 3 teens were shown to their rooms which were near the rest of the family's while everyone else was summoned to the class room. After everyone was settled in their seats, Buffy started the explanations for everyone which included the 3 teens from England, the 'Scoobies', and the 45 Slayers that were in various stages of their Training.

"Good morning all, today we are welcoming my newly found cousin Harry James Potter and his two best friends Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger to our home, family, and school. Until recently we never knew about Harry, or his father. Giles and the rest of the new Watchers Council happened to discover that our mom," Buffy looked at Dawn with a private affection, "had a younger brother that unfortunately was killed several years ago." Buffy settled herself on the desk at the front of the room, 'When I received a letter from a Professor Dumbledore, I was ecstatic to learn that I have more family. When I was called as the Vampire Slayer, I didn't want any part of it. Merik took me to a cemetery and had me sit on a fresh grave to prove to me that they were real, and to get me to take responsibility for my destiny. "

The slayer made a dramatic pause for everyone to start taking this in, "Over the years, I honed my skills, fought terrible demons, vampires, and other big baddies. You know how you are all the result of one of my biggest fights."

"It is hard to believe that 10 years ago was when my whole life changed. I was 15 when I was called. 'Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen one. One born with the strength and skills to fight vampires, to stop the rise of evil and the swell of their numbers.' (A/N Quote from UPN site) and my new secret life started." There were some quiet whispers about that but they died out as Buffy continued.

" I wound up burning down the Henry High School gym, and getting expelled. After the move to Sunny Hell; I started school again. I will always remember meeting my two best friends on that first day." Buffy paused as she glanced at Xander and Willow, " Xander almost ran me over with his skateboard in the hallway causing me to drop ALL my books and bag. Being the gentleman that he is; he stopped to help me clean everything up. I was nervous because he turned into a babbling idiot so I took off for my history class where I met Cordillia Chase; Home Coming Queen, head cheerleader, prom queen, and May queen."

There was a fondness crossed with some anger and sadness as she spoke about Cordillia. "She was walking me to the library when we stopped by a fountain and there stood Willow. She was taking a drink when Cordy being her snobbish rude self all but kicked her away from the fountain. I also met Giles that day; but we will get to that later. During lunch I decided to try and befriend the little red headed girl. " Buffy walked to where Wills was sitting and put her arm over her shoulder, "I walked up to her and of course she got all nervous around me; so I just told her I would get strait to the point of asking for a favour and that was to help me make sure I was able to pass all my classes.

Willow and Buffy just glanced at each other with a private memory at hand.

"The rest is pretty much History. We have fought side by side by side for 9 years and been through some really nasty shit through it all." As Buffy started to list things, she started to count them off on her fingers, "We fought the Master, Angelus, the Mayor Snake, Adam, Glory, dealt with the evil trio, and even battled the First Evil together when we brought all of you potentials to full slayer capabilities. They even helped me when I had to fight with the cult and the fallen angel in Chicago. "

Some of the girls were amazed, the way they saw it was that the original Scoobies had stopped 9 Apocalypses.

"We closed that Hell mouth together, and we will close another. And yes; to some of you newer girls, I know some of the rumours that I have been killed 4 times or more; but the truth is that I was killed by the Master, Xander brought me back with CPR, I died jumping off the tower to stop Glory, and the fallen Angel killed me without knowing that the PTB were waiting to bring me right back here." The oldest Slayer alive went on to explain.

Buffy watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other with pained looks in their eyes.

"During each battle, we have lost some that were close to us, and some that meant the world to us." As Buffy stated that comment, the Scoobies all had looks of lost loves on their faces and tears that were long since shed in their eyes. "Now we are all here to train you girls so that you are ready if something happens, and so you have the CHOICE weather you want to follow THIS path of pursue a different."

The Slayerettes had never known about their sister Slayer, and her many deaths; so were glad of the long awaited introduction. Next to stand up to introduce herself was Willow.

"Morning all. First I would like to say that though I don't use a WAND, I am still a very powerful Wicca." She started looking pointedly at the trio from England who immediately knew they had some serious explaining to do. 

"I first started dabbling in my sophomore year of High school, and discovered I could do some small things. My junior year, I started to mess with some things that I was no near ready for, including a gypsy curse to give a Vampire his soul. Later I did spells for almost everything; like when my boyfriend the werewolf broke up with me causing many problems. After we blew up the High School Buffy and I started college at SCSC. I met Tara Mc Clay there. We were part of a Wiccan group. As time went by, Buffy was doing her Slayer thing, and I was learning more about myself and my powers. We had a neutered vampire to deal with, the death of a family member and the Hell Goddess that was kicked out of her dimension who wanted to go home. The first two we were able to contend with, but GLORY caused us to loose one of our own. We were a greedy lot who wanted Buffy back because she took care of us. I saw how much more powerful I had become when I ripped Buffy out of Heaven to bring her back to us. By this point I was already seriously addicted to magic. "

Willow and Buffy were both watching the trio who had some sadness in their eyes. The girls also noticed Spike come in and sit down glairing at them when one of the Slayerettes mentioned the neutered vampire and wondered if it had been staked or not.

"The addiction caused me the woman I loved. As I started to need it more, a girl from High School introduced me to a man named RACK. He got me addicted to the black magic's. I started to work on my problem as soon an I realized I had one. That day came when I was in such a hurry to get to Rack that I got into a car accident with Dawnie that could have killed her. It was a long hard road but then Tara came back and aid that she could forgive me and would be there to help me through the detoxification process. We were in our room talking with her pacing in front of the window when the bullet cane through. Someone had been out to kill Buffy when a stray shot killed my girlfriend. I literally lost it then. I went to the Magik Box where I was able to absorb the black magic's right from the pages. I tried to kill my best friends, and anyone that got in my way. Unfortunately I managed to kill Warren. Giles had just gotten back from England when I was at the Magik Box trying to find a spell to get Andrew and Jonathan; he cast a spell which I absorbed along with all his magic which had been given to him by all the members of a coven he visited. The magic was pure good to counter the evil that was in me. It over loaded me to the point that I felt all the pain and misery in the world, so I decided to end it. The only thing that kept that from happening was Xander's love for everyone. I went to England to learn to control my powers and came home after the summers end. I was scared to use any type of magic even after the First started trouble in Sunny Dale; my fears of becoming Dark Willow almost cost me my family. It took the support of my friends and my new girlfriend to realize that I had to get back on the broom so to speak." Willow had some tears in her eyes as she remembered that time. "With their help and knowledge, I activated the scythe with the ancient magic's from the PTB. Activating the scythe was how all you girls were potentials that were activated to full slayers; the hell mouth closed; and this academy started. Now we are all here to train to be the best that we can be.."

"Spike, I guess that leaves to just tell us how you are here." Buffy said as Xander and Giles hugged the red headed witch.

"Well, what ya wanna know luv?" the Blond vampire asked with as innocent look as he could muster.

"Every thing Dead Boy." was Xander's answer to that.

"Well, in the beginning the Lord created the light and the dark, and well you all know the story from the Bible right? Anyway, after my mum had me and I grew up, Dru sired me and took me to meet my grandsire Peaches. Well after a while we all split up mainly because I couldn't do one task that he wanted me to; and that was to kill the rest of my family after my mum and older sister. And before any of you wankers interrupt, my full name besides William the Bloody; scourge of Europe; is William Draco Lucius Malfoy III. My oldest sibling, my brother got Lucius as his first name as every first born male in the line did. William was my grandfather on my mums side. After we split, I went on to the states and killed me a slayer in Brooklyn, NY. I heard Angelus was cursed by some gypsy tribe for the death of a favoured daughter. Then a few years later I found out that there was a slayer on the Hell mouth in California and that my grandsire was there as well helping her. Figured I could bag me another slayer. Little did I know that he was in love with her. Things happened to make him Angelus again and well lets say that he tried to get even with me for stealing Dru from him. As time passed, the witch over there put his soul back and he ran away to leave the slayer got me to torment. A few years passed and I discovered things that were not normal for a Big Bad like me. I actually liked the Slayer's mum; she treated me real nice like, almost human even after she found out what I was. Then there was little bit. Dawn always believed in the good in me even when I didn't. The hardest thing I had to learn was that I was in love with a Slayer. She saved my life, and I couldn't save hers when she battled Glory. When she died I thought I was in Hell. When her friends brought her back to life, it was me that she confided in about how she had to claw her way out of her coffin and dig her way back to the surface. It was me she told about how she was torn out of Heaven, and it was me that she used when we discovered that she somehow came back wrong. I loved her through out all that. We tried to have a relationship but unfortunately it didn't work out. When the First set his sights on the Hell mouth, I didn't know because I had wanted her love so badly that I went through the trials to get my soul back. I was successful; and Peaches don't like it much; and came back here. I was living in the basement of the school struggling with everything. Buffy is the one that found me and helped me to make sense out of it all and I loved her for it. I was there when a lot of the SIT wankers kicked her out of her own house because things didn't go their way, and I was there for her after Angel brought the medallion that was meant to be worn by someone not quite human. I knew deep inside that it would kill me for good; but if it would save the slayer and her little sis, I would do it. The last thing the slayer ever said to me was that she loved me. I knew in my heart that she did but more as family then as a romantic interest and that she would be the best friend that I ever had or could ever have." Spike paused as he looked around the room. 

Some of the girls sitting in this room were SIT's for that battle with the First. None of them ever knew how much he cared. Buffy was sitting there listening with tears falling down her cheeks. Dawnie had walked over and was snuggled up next to her big brother listening while he told his story.

"The medallion gave me a warm feeling as pure sunlight came from it and from within me. It felt so pure and good, and made me feel like all my crimes as the Big Bad were forgiven. After every one had cleared out of the basement, a small Irish sounding demon named Whistler came down and took me to the place where the PTB reside. The Hell mouth was sealed, and I was redeemed for what I had done. They asked me what I would like to do next. I told them that I didn't feel that I was finished redeeming myself and I wanted to come back to finish my job here. They sent me to LA where Angel was working while you lot set up house over the hell mouth in Cleveland. I dealt with him, but I wasn't happy; so I went back to rest for a bit and see some of my family. Suddenly I was sitting in the back of a black truck that was parked in the sunlight with it shining on me. Buffy was pulling in to the parking lot of the airport and picking up the troublesome trio from Hogwarts." Spike concluded while looking right at the three from England.

At the end of Spikes tale, everyone was looking at the three guests from abroad. Willow was the first to speak.

"Well guys, I guess since things are out of the bag around here you maybe would like to tell us about Hogwarts, how you guys started to learn Magik, and why your hands are sitting on your wads." She said in her usual babble format shocking the kids as Buffy and Dawn tried unsuccessfully to suppress the giggles that had started.

"I guess I will go first." Harry said in a surprised tone. After all it wasn't every day that you find out that you have a cousin that is supposed to be a myth, creatures that weren't supposed to exist did, and that somehow there were witches that didn't need wands. 

"When I was a baby, an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me with the same curse. It backfired because of a special magic from my mum. It almost destroyed him that night. With my parents dead, I was taken to live with my mums sister and her family. My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon resented having me, the child of a witch and wizard. They prided themselves on being normal, so when I came along; they tried to make sure that Magic never came to me. They hated me to the point of making me stay in the closet under the stairs. On my cousin Dudley's 11th birthday, my aunt and uncle were stuck taking me with the family to the zoo. I accidentally set a snake to go after Dudley. I managed to get the glass to disappear from the window in the reptile room, he fell in after the snake left; and next thing I know the glass is back with him behind it. My aunt and uncle were furious with me to the point that I got locked in my closet because I did magic, even though I didn't know it. A couple days later I was sent to go get the mail while the rest of the family ate breakfast; and there it was, a letter for me in a thick envelope with emerald green writing and a strange crest on the back. It was even addressed to me in my room under the stairs. As I walked back into the kitchen and handed the rest of the mail to my uncle, Dudley grabbed the letter and gave it to my uncle who sneered at me. I argued that it was my mail, he yelled who would be sending me mail, then they locked me in the closet again. A few days and several letters, that went unread, it was Sunday and like everywhere else no post on Sunday so he was glad. I had just sat down on the stool in the living room when the fire place and the mail slot exploded with letters all from the same place for me. They locked me in the closet again while Uncle Vernon decided what he wanted to do. We wound up leaving the house and driving for hours when he decided to rent a boat and the house that sat on a lone island. We went out there in a storm, but had no fire or much food for the night. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gave Dudley the couch and all the warm blankets while they slept in the only bed upstairs, and I lay on the dirt floor with little more then a bed sheet for a cover. I turned 11 that night. Suddenly the door was banged down and a huge man walked in. Everyone was so scared. That was the night I met Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. He gave me my letter, gave my cousin a pig's tail, and took me to London where I started to learn of the wizarding world. I met Ron and Hermione on that first trip to school. We learned to be friends, how there is discrimination against some wizards, how Draco Malfoy is still a prat, and how to do magic. After the first school year where Lord Voldemort tried to kill me and steal the Sorcerers Stone, I had to go back to my Aunt and Uncle's house. The second year at school was surrounded by intrigue about who was the heir to Slytherin, the Chamber of Secrets, and Voldemort trying to kill me again. Again it was summer at the Dursley's, followed by a new school year, but with a small vacation at Ron's house. Our third year at school is where I met my God father Sirius Black who everyone, including myself, thought was trying to kill me. I learned a Patronus spell that saved my life and Sirius's. That summer I was able to go to the Quidditch World Cup with the Wesley's and 'Mione. That school year there was the Tri Wizard tournament where Voldemort murdered my friend Cedrik Diggory, and cast a spell to return to full power. We duelled, and I managed to escape him. Now this last school year he tried to kill many of my friends, set a trap for us, and was responsible for the death of Sirius just a couple weeks ago. The headmaster from school said that I had family here, so I jumped at the chance to spend time with them and be away from the Dursley's." Harry concluded as the crowed looked at each other.

The Scoobies looked at the young man in front of them and thought back to the years that they had been fighting the forces of darkness. They had so much in common, maybe he would fit well in this family after all.

"Well gang, that will be all for now, I want the First year trainees to go with Mr. Giles. He will be taking you to start learning about the different types of demons that are out there. Second year trainees, go with Dawn and she will help you with your sparing. Third year trainees, go with Xander so he can show you more about strategy. Everyone else, to my gym. I think we need to do some talking in private." With that, Buffy walked out of the room and headed down the hall to her private gym.

Since everyone was accustomed to following what Buffy said and did, they all just followed her into a large room. The trio were amazed at both the size of the room as well as the assortment of training equipment which ranged from just mats to swords, dummies to crossbows, and even two glass cases which had to very odd looking weapons in them. The first case that seemed to have a solid stone base held a hammer that didn't look like much.

Hermiony who was the best read out of the three visitors recognized it immediately and asked, "Is that a troll hammer Ms Summers?" 


	4. Lessons of a Hell Mouth

?

Thanks for the great reviews… pleas keep them coming!

Chapter 4 Lessons of a Hell Mouth

"Please call me Buffy, and yes that is a troll hammer." Buffy replied to the younger girl.

"How did you get it Buffy, I mean Mountain trolls aren't very bright, and they guard their weapons a little more carefully then one would think." Hermiony went on. "The troll we fought was slow and stupid, but was very strong." She stopped as soon as Ron kicked her in the leg.

"Moiny, please…" Harry went to her.

"I am sure that Professor Double Bubble told you that there are rules here about night time. So here it is, you three are NOT to go outside at night without either myself, Faith, Willow, or any of the other Scoobies. There are things that go bump in the night that until you have had some lessons you won't be safe from." Buffy explained to the small group. "Harry, I was told about your little groups preference to avoid following rules, but this one may mean the difference between you living a normal life versus an un-life…"

"I have a question for them Buf. Where and when did you get wands, and do you know how to use them effectively?" Willow asked as her eyes started to flicker black along with black streaks in her normally vibrant red hair.

Without waiting for an answer she started to cast simple hexes to see what the three would do. Harry was the first to respond by pulling his wand and sending a counter curse to her jelly legs jinx. Hermiony found herself releasing Ron from a total body bind. Unfortunately for the trio, Willow knew her magics, so they were a bit out of luck when she started to float them.

"You guys are good." was her response to the proactive actions they took.

"Willow, we all received our wands …" Harry started when Buffy stopped him.

"let me get Giles for this first k?" Buffy asked and was out the door before anyone could stop her.

Ten minutes and 2 scolded SIT's later, Buffy and Giles walked back into the gym. 

"What was so bloody important that you pulled me out of class?" Asked an annoyed Giles.

"Go ahead Harry, you can start over." Buffy said

"Well, the three of us received out wands almost 6 years ago when we started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My wand contains the tail of a phoenix; actually of Dumbledore's phoenix Falks. Wands all are different, and though any wizard can use someone else's wand, it won't work as well for them as it would for the wizard it picked. See a wand chooses the wizard or witch." Harry explained.

"How is it that you can do magic without a wand willow?" Hermiony asked the red headed witch.

"Well I am a Wicca, which means that I use the elements and energies around me to form my spells where wand magic like what you three do is from inside you. You use your wands to focus your energy, so you wont become tainted by the blacker arts unless you want to. Though living on a Hell mouth will still make your magi s go all wonky unless you are trained in it." Willow finished.

"What exactly is a Hell mouth Mr. Giles?" Ron asked as part of his mind started to wonder if maybe Willow was a lost relation; she did have the Weasley red hair…

"A Hell mouth is a convergence of mystical energy that is usually a gate way to Hell. Many different types of demons, vampires, and other sources of evil usually try to open one at least several times a year. Now before you ask, a Vampire is a demon that killed a person and took over where the soul lives. He or she can look like your best friend, or family member. They live off blood, but don't need it to be human. Like Spike explained; he is a Vampire with a soul, of which there are now 2 that we know of. The other is Angel. And he lives in Los Angeles." Giles explained as the kids sat and were surprised at another of their myths being put to reality.

"Mr. Giles, would Angel also be known as Angelus; the scourge of Europe who was cursed by a Gypsy tribe for the death of a beloved daughter?" the ever book wormy Hermiony asked.

The Scoobies were all surprised at the kids knowledge of the vampire world.

"Where did you hear about that?" Buffy asked with a note or surprise in her voice.

"Actually it is part of the stories parents use to get young witches and wizards to behave. Along with the Slayer lore, we thought it was all myth." Ron answered.

"Well now that you obviously know so much; you can get your first lesson in self defence." Buffy said as she paired each of the three Gryffindors up with one of the Scoobies for lessons in hand to hand combat.

TWO HOURS LATER……

"I think I have more bruises then when we fought the troll and Remius in Werewolf form." Hermiony stated as she rubbed her sore arms and back.

"You lot did pretty well for a bunch of kids. How much of that have you used on that little 'prat' of a relative of mine?" Spike asked with a slight note of compliment in his voice.

"Thanks for the lessons Buffy. Kinda felt good to learn some other ways of fighting duals, specially when some buggers like to cheat. Do you mind if I go and spwnd some time in my room; I am very sore, and think I need a shower really bad. I guess while we are here, we better take some lessons with your slayer trainees." Harry babbled out to Buffy.

"No problemo little cousin. We will set ya up with demon lore with Giles, basic research with Willow, and hand to hand combat with Faith. If you ever need a hand with any of your, well, classes; just let me know. Remember I have been doing this for like the last 8 or 9 years." Buffy told the trio before they left the gym. 


	5. Chapter 5 Harry’s Birthday Preperation...

From: madskillzpro: nice chapter, I like ur story so far, keep writing )

From: Sesshomaru-is-my-master : You have me hooked and you just have to update soon

Wow, to think I just updated a few hours ago, and already I have a couple reviews asking for a fast update, hope this works for speed. I also have to apologize for miss-spelling poor Hermione's name as many times as I did….

Chapter 5 Harry's Birthday Preperations

"Dawn, can I talk to you and your sister for a moment?" Moiny asked as the group from England stiffly sat down to dinner that night with the American family.

"Sure Hermione, what's up?" Dawn asked as her, Buffy, and Moiny went into the kitchen to help bring out the dinner.

"Well, Friday is Harry's 16th birthday, and he really hasn't had a real one since probably with his parents when he was a baby." Hermione started, "I mean, between Ron, our friend Hagrid, and myself send him little things, but it doesn't seem like anyone else recognizes the fact."

Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment; then, "So what you're saying is you would like to have a surprise party for Harry?"

Hermione started to look a bit excited at the thought, "If that is possible; especially since this is the first time that, well, friends have been together for it."

"What do you think Dawn? Seems like a good idea to me" Buffy asked her younger sister as they started to make their way back to the dining room where everyone was waiting.

"Sounds awesome, we just need to send a letter to that Professor Dumbledore person to invite him and maybe some of Harry's professors and other classmates. Sound good to you Hermione?" Dawn asked as they got to the dining room door.

"Great, if we can write the letter after dinner, I can send it out with Hedwig before bed so that we will have a reply by breakfast or latest dinner tomorrow." Hermione responded then opened the door to the dining room.

"Great, Fried Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Peas in 'magic sauce', and Corn on the Cob!" Xander exclaimed as he grabbed a large serving of each item and settled down to eat.

Everyone enjoyed the food. The trio from England had never had any of the dishes served; and thoroughly enjoyed it.

"This is as great as, if not better than the feast at school at the start of the school year." Harry and Ron exclaimed in agreement as they filled their bellies with the very American meal.

"Glad you liked it, and we are having Apple Pie for dessert. Faith did great in the kitchen today didn't she?" Buffy said as no one knew that Faith was much of a cook.

"Who made the Apple Pie?" Giles asked a bit surprised at how wonderful it tasted with the vanilla Ice cream and whipped cream on top.

Buffy and Faith grinned impishly in reply. "Glad you liked it G. It took a long time to get it down the way I wanted it, but it was worth the work to see everyone enjoying my mom's recipes." Faith finished.

All the Scoobies were taken back with the fact that Faith actually spoke about her past, especially of her family. It was a wonder at the change that happened to the once evil slayer once the Hell Mouth in Sunnydale was closed, and the effect that Robin had on her even though he was killed when the hell mouth in Chicago was closed. She started to act more like a young woman than what she had been. Buffy also noticed the looks that Harry was giving her 21 year old sister slayer. After thinking about what she had been told about his life growing up, Buffy didn't see it as too much age difference between Harry and Faith; if they got together, all the better for them.

After the dinner dishes were cleared, Hermione went to the room that she was given to write to Professor Dumbledore.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

This letter is to invite you and the rest of the Hogwarts Professors to a surprise birthday party that we are planning for Harry on Friday evening. If you can also send the invitation to the rest of Ron's family, and the rest of those from our house in our year, we would greatly appreciate it; it will make it easier for us to keep the surprise from Harry if I only get one or two owls back with responses. We kind of need to know as soon as possible so we know just how much stuff to do, and Buffy can be better prepared for accommodations as well.

Thank you, and I will be in touch,

Hermione Granger

Hermione asked Harry if she could borrow Hedwig to take a letter to Ron's family for her letting them know that they made it alright and not to worry, the usual stuff.

"Not a problem Moiny; I'm sure she will enjoy the trip since it has been a little bit since she had any work to do." Harry told her as he took Hedwig from her cage and handed her to the young witch.

"Thanks a lot Harry. I hope that she will be back by the end of the week with news from home. I asked my parents to clip the more important articles from the Daily Prophet to send me regarding you know who." Was Hermione's excited answer. We're having a party for Harry! Great, I hope he likes it was going through the young girl's head.

After sending Hedwig off on her trip Hermione went off to find Buffy and Dawn.

"I don't care that he is our cousin, I don't want him out on patrols with us Dawn. He lives a dangerous enough life as it is. Lets just let him and his friends enjoy a safe summer vacation where they don't have to worry about their safety." Hermione over heard from Buffy's office as she finally located it.

"How bout you let us decide what is safe of dangerous for us? After dealing with almost getting killed every year for the last 5 years, this will be good for us to see how to defeat some different types of enemies as well as get a better education for our Defence against the Dark Arts class. Did you know that Harry wants to be an Auror? That is almost exactly what you lot do, but the Wizard version. Don't take that chance from him." Hermione went on in her accusing tone that made Buffy feel a little guilty.

"Was there something you wanted Ms. Granger?" Buffy asked using her intimidation factor as the Head Slayer to show her annoyance.

"I sent that letter off to our headmaster about the party, and we should have a response in a couple days. And sorry that I went off like that; it's just that Harry has had to deal with so much. I don't think that we would have been allowed to come here unless Professor Dumbledore knew about what went on here, and approved." Hermione said showing no fear to the Slayer.

"Well, on that note; what should we do for the party?" Dawn asked interrupting the potential argument that she sensed brewing between the two women.

"I think we may be able to get Oz's band to play, Willow could probably conjure one of those playing areas for that Quidditch game that Harry and Ron were going on about through out dinner, and we can let Faith take over the kitchen with a couple of the other girls to help. Hermione can be in charge of keeping Harry occupied while the guests are arriving. Dawn, decorating is up to you and who ever you want to help." Buffy said as she tilted her head thoughtfully and started to write things down.

"And what are you going to do oh sister of mine?" Dawn asked as she noticed Buffy not taking any of the little chores with the party planning.

"Just figured I am no good in the kitchen, and well too short to do decorations; and well I was going to be the one to call Oz about booking the Dingos." Buffy said with a bit of a pout that Hermione found funny.

"You can always help me keep Harry from finding out about the party, and have a hand in keeping him busy during the guests arrivals." Mione suggested as she sat down and got out her notepad to take notes for the party planning.

FRIDAY MORNING

"Harry, I was wondering if you would like to do some training with me this morning, then try your hand at a light patrol later this afternoon, early evening." Buffy said after Hermione told her that Harry wanted no part of studying in a very grumpy mood.

"I guess that would be okay" Harry said in a depressed tone. I can't believe that no one remembered that today was my birthday; no owl from Hagrid, Ron and Mione haven't said anything either. I guess that I should just take advantage of Buffy wanting to spend time with me since she has been a bit busy; and Faith has been busy in her kitchens… maybe I was wrong, and she just isn't interested in a kid like me… Harry thought sulkily the more his birthday wore on.

"Harry, if you really don't want to hang out, you just have to say so. Hermione mentioned that you wanted to go into the 'family business' so to speak. She was explaining what an Auror was and showed me some cool pictures in her Hogwarts books for I think it was the Defence Against the Dark Arts class you guys apparently rule in." Buffy babbled as she looked at her upset cousin. She didn't want to say anything that would ruin the surprise guests that she was going to be putting up for a few days.

"No, it's fine. I could use all the edge against Voldemort that I can get." Harry replied trying to get a smile on his face. I guess that this is better then nothing Harry continued to think.

"Great; just let me know when you are ready to go into my gym. Then about 5 we will go out on a patrol and see if anything is about." Buffy said in her bubbly blond ditzy manner trying to cheer Harry up.

While the cousins were in Buffy's gym training; Dawn set some of the SIT's to decorating the main gym with maroon and gold streamers, using the same colours for table cloths, and setting up a main table for all the food that Faith was busily preparing in the kitchens. Occasionally Willow would pop in to the gym to ask Hermione about the Quidditch arena that she was working on so that it would be perfect for the party. Oz and his Dingoes arrived and started to set up on the makeshift stage that Hermione transfigured from a weapons case that stood on one wall.

When 5 pm rolled around, Harry left with Buffy; armed with a sword and several stakes that she had shown him how to position all over his body like she did. After all, there is nothing worse then loosing your steak in a Vamp that you dusted when he still had friends around. Buffy showed him how to tuck it up his sleeve so that if he flicked his wrist just so it would drop right into his hand. Buffy figured that they would patrol for 2 hours so that Harry would have time to shower before dinner and his party.

"Ready for your first patrol?" Buffy excitedly asked Harry as they got ready to walk out the door to go to the far end of the compound in order to stay away from the area that Willow was working in.

"As ready as I will be I guess." Harry answered sounding a little happier then he did that morning. As for birthdays, I guess this is better then the last few. I have to admit that it has been a bit fun… 

While Buffy and Harry were on patrol, Faith set up the food in the gym, Hermione helped Willow finish the field, Dawn and Oz and the rest of the band finished the decorations and warmed up. Giles was waiting in Buffy's office where the fireplace had been hooked up to the Floo network so the guests from Hogwarts were able to attend. In his hand, Giles had a list of who was to be expected: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Servius Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, The Weasley clan (5 brothers and a sister with their parents), Remus Lupin, and student Draco Malfoy.

At half past 5, the professors from Hogwarts and Draco came out of the fireplace and cleaned themselves off then introduced themselves.

"Good evening, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, and these are some of my professors. To my left this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, and Professor Rubeus Hagrid. And to my right this is Professor Servius Snape and next to him is a student that was just recently transferred to the care of the school, Draco Malfoy." Albus told Giles who was standing there greeting everyone taking in the sight before him.

"It is wonderful to welcome you to the Slayer Academy. I am Rupert Giles, the head of the Watchers Counsel, and Buffy's second in charge of the school here." Giles answered as both Minerva and Servius looked at him remembering the rumours of "Ripper" being a respectable man.

"And where is Ms. Summers pray tell?" Snape asked a little arrogantly for what would be good for him had Buffy heard him.

"The Slayer is on patrol fright now with Mr. Potter. He has been excelling in the classes that he has been sitting in on, so Buffy figured that he should get the benefit of what a patrol feels like as well as a chance to use his newly gained knowledge." Giles answered with pride in his voice from seeing how the kids seemed to grow mentally in such a short time.

When the clock in Buffy's office chimed 6:30; 8 more people stepped through the fire place. Ginny looked a little upset at seeing Draco lounging in a chair as her mom cast the cleaning charm over the family who was covered with dust and coal powder. No one else seemed to notice; or if they did, they just ignored the fact that the kids enemy was in the room.

Buffy got back to her office about 5 minutes after the last of the guests arrived. She explained how she was the slayer and what responsibilities she had as the headmistress of her academy.

"Are we all ready to go hide in the gym so that I can get Harry down here so we can go 'Surprise'? The poor boy thought that none of us remembered his birthday." The petite woman said as she looked at the dark wizard wearing all black, from his slacks and shirt to his jacket, boots, and robes. Hmmm, I wonder if he is as cuddly as he looks… bad Buffy, no having that kind of thoughts on one of your baby cousin's teachers… 


	6. Chapter 6 Harry’s Birthday Party

_**Chapter 6 Harry's Birthday Party**_

Harry came out of his room after taking his shower and getting cleaned up for dinner to be met by Buffy. Wow! She looks so beautiful; it's almost a shame that she is my cousin. Buffy looked Harry over, and noticed that he seemed to take extra care with how he dressed for dinner this evening. He was wearing cream coloured silk slacks with a white thin silk shirt and his Hogwarts neck tie. He must really be trying to get someone's attention Buffy thought as they went downstairs.

"Hay Harry, we need to stop in the main gym for a minute to make sure the girls took care of their weapons and put everything away if not, then we need to do it. I don't need anyone getting hurt." Buffy said as she smoothed the legs of her black leather pants over the tops of her high healed boots.

"Sure Buffy, whatever I can do to help. By the way, thanks for taking me patrolling; I learned a lot this evening even though we didn't see any vampires." Harry said as he started to reflect about how even though no on remembered his birthday things weren't that bad.

When they got to the door of the gym, Buffy told Harry to go on in she would be just behind him because she forgot some papers that she needed. Harry didn't think anything of the fact that she was getting papers to go put weapons away then go to dinner.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Harry!" is what Harry heard as he walked in and saw both family and friends who meant the world to him. The first people he noticed were Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore. He continued to look at the crowd gathered in the gym and saw the Weasleys, Remus, McGonagall, Hagrid, as well as Snape and was that Malfoy? Harry also noticed all the SIT's, Giles, Xander, and Faith Oh my God! She is wearing tight black leather pants and a red leather tube top. I wonder if I will actually be able to talk to her… . Dawn was standing next to Spike; and Willow was talking to some guy that looked like he might have been a musician.

"Happy Birthday Harry. You didn't think that we forgot your 16th birthday did you?" Buffy asked as she walked in behind him hugging him in the process.

"Honestly I kinda thought that everyone did, but today's training session and the patrol felt like it made up for it." Harry honestly replied. "This surprise is incredible, how were you able to do it?"

"Well, we have Hermione and Willow to thank for that; in fact there is a couple more surprises waiting for you. First is for your party, I would like to introduce Oz and his band the Dingoes. The other is outside; opposite the end of the property we were patrolling." Buffy answered.

"Hay Harry, you may need this though." Hermione said as she handed him his Fire-bolt and grinned as he noticed that most of the other people had brooms as well.

Everyone went outside and watched the look on Harry's face as he saw the Quidditch pitch that Willow put together for him. "Here is your gift from your family here." Willow said grinning broadly as she indicated the field with her hand.

"Harry, this is from all of us, though Fred and George were the ones that had to get it." Molly Weasley said as the twins brought out a chest that opened to reveal a full Quidditch ball set.

"Well Harry, are we going to set up teams and play for a bit?" Ron eagerly asked as Harry looked around still severely dumbfounded.

"I guess. Who is interested in a game of Quidditch?" Harry said almost without thinking; his body automatically getting ready for the rush of adrenalin that would be coursing through his veins while he would be flying several hundred feet in the air.

Harry was answered by all the Weasley siblings, Draco, both his cousins, Faith, Xander, as well as Willow and surprisingly Snape agreed to make the last player. They split the twins up as well as split Charlie and Bill so that the teams would be evenly matched. Since Harry and Draco are seekers on their house teams, they split one on each team. The four original Scoobies split two and two; while Faith and Snape flipped a quarter to see who would go to which team. The two teams got on their brooms and flew up into the air ready for the start of the match. McGonagall volunteered to be the referee and Giles agreed to keep score. The game was on.

The teams played hard; the two slayers were chasers on each team and both managed to score 3 goals each. Fred and George were determined to knock each other off their brooms with the Bludgers which had their parents laughing. Everyone watching was surprised at how exciting the match was; then they saw the Golden Snitch flying around. Draco saw it first, and started after it; Harry was watching Draco and then saw what he saw. The race was on; who would get the snitch first. The score was now 170 to 30; Harry's team had managed to keep scoring past Snape who was flying hard trying to get his game back like he used to play keeper for Slytherin when he was a student. Suddenly Draco saw the Snitch go to the far right side of the field. He took off after it just as Faith accidentally crashed her broom into Harry. While the two players were trying to get their bearings when they heard the whistle blow. Draco had caught the Snitch, and his team won 180 to 170.

Both teams landed and got their congratulations from everyone, cleaned up the field and went inside where the band started rocking while the food was brought out. Faith asked Harry to dance; Dawn and Draco were chatting, and Buffy could be found off to the side talking to Willow about a particular potions master.

"I don't know Will, he looks cuddly some how. But then again look at me, dating 2 vampires, a chemically enhanced soldier, and a few jerks. What do you think? I mean he seems to have the big bad thing going on, but he looks like he has redemption thing kinda like Angel did." Buffy chatted as she sipped the punch that Dawn made and twirled her fingers in her hair which she now wore with black streaks in it.

"Well there is something about him that I can't quite put my finger on, but if this Dumbledore guy trusts him with the safety of Harry, he can't be that bad. How bout you just go over there and do your sexy dance for him like you did to Xander that one night; even though your reasons were wrong, those were some incredible moves." Willow answered as she fondly remembered seeing her two best friends on the dance floor after Xander used CPR to bring her back from the dead.

"I guess you're right; well here goes nothing" Buffy said as she set her glass down, tugged her pants back to sitting low on her hips, and smoothed her hair back. She looked across the room where Snape was talking to Spike.

Spike still had his enhanced hearing so he was listening to the girls conversation, so when Buffy started to walk over to where they were talking, he excused himself and went to torment Xander. Buffy walked up to Snape, took his hand, and lead him to the dance floor.

"What are you doing Ms. Summers?" a very confused Snape asked because he was not used to women acting with any sort of affection towards him. He reached down to make sure that his pendant was still there under his Muggle clothes.

"Just be quiet, and dance with me." was all Buffy said as she started to do a very sexy dance with Snape; or more like around Snape who was standing a little dumbfounded at her actions.

Their actions didn't go unnoticed by any of either of their inner circles.

Buffy, I think you are turning him on… I know you have me going, and if I were to like you like that, you would definitely not be sleeping alone tonight Willow sent to Buffy with telepathy.

Glad you like it, but I think I will try to pursue this one a bit slower. You know make sure there is no clause that he will turn all evil if he gets a moment of true happiness. Buffy answered back grinning evilly as she continued to dance with Snape.

After about two hours of music, dancing, and food the lights went out; two of the SIT's carried in a double sheet cake that had a picture of Harry riding a broom after a Golden Snitch along with 16 lit candles and 1 unlit candle for luck. Everyone sang happy birthday, Harry blew out his candles, and everyone had some cake. The party started to wind down after that point. The girls started to go off to their dorms, and the guests from Hogwarts were offered a tour of the grounds by moon light.

Faith came up behind Harry, and took him by his hand. While everyone walked along one of the paths on the grounds the young couple slowly started to drop back.

"Harry, look; I know that there is a bit of an age difference between us, and I usually do the date the older guy thing, but I was wondering if you; you know, would like to maybe see if there is something that we may be able to maybe start to date or something…" Faith started to babble, confused by how this young wizard made her feel. Robin taught her how to love, but she felt that for some reason Harry would be able to teach her how to live in love.

Instead of answering Faith because he was still so surprised, Harry stopped walking stood to face her, and gently took her face in his hands. He lowered his face to her, as she naturally tilted her face up to him. Their lips met, and they both felt surges of electricity between them. The next thing that they realized was that they were floating about a foot off the ground. As they released each other from the kiss, they slowly floated down.

"Wow!" was all that either of them could say because that was the moment when a very agitated Servius Snape crashed his way back down the path and made his way to the house.

Before anyone knew it, it was late in the evening and Buffy decided to call it a night because there were some tired travellers who thought too much of the young man walking with her sister slayer than to end his night.

"Well gang, I think it is time we called it a night. I know I am tired from that training session that Harry and I had earlier." Buffy stated in a tone that made the rest of the Scoobies decide the same thing.

Dumbledore looked amused at how such a tiny woman was able to command people in such a way but without giving actual orders. McGonagall looked at Buffy in appreciation because she was really tired. The rest of adults from England went to their rooms and called it a night. All the younger visitors decided to head to Buffy's gym with a pot of hot cocoa and a giant plate of cookies to just get to know one another and enjoy the night. After they finished their second pot of cocoa, Buffy sent everyone off to their beds.

"Buffy, I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me. It was my best birthday ever. I don't know how to thank you enough." Harry sleepily said as he hugged his cousin.

"Hay, I remember how it was to be 16, and don't worry about it; you can help with cleanup in the morning okay?" was all Buffy said in reply as she stifled a yawn, watching Harry nod, then went off to their rooms for the night.

(A/N: I figured the floating thing would be a neat thing to do for the first romance that will appear in this story. I kind of figured Harry would be able to do that without thinking about it because of how his magic works…..)

Spoiler for Chapter 7: "Buffy, I think I am in love; if you can believe that. Imagine me, the Slayer who fought, slayed, then laid the nearest guy available then that was it leave.. In love, with a younger guy for cripes sake." Faith went on as she pounded the meat she was working with in the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7 Romance part 1

_**A/N **Due to having my son back, I have not had much time to update. Unfortunately this is only the first half of chapter 7. look for chapter 7.5 in the near future. Again I am very sorry about this._

_KH_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

As morning sun rays drifted into her room, Buffy was awoken to a squealing teenager that resembled her little sister Dawn.

"Buffy, I have some exciting news!" Dawn screeched as she dove onto Buffy's bed.

"Dawn, it is just turning day out there, this better be good. And you better not be doing the kissing thing with another vamp." Buffy yawned as she sat up in bed to find a former vampire curled up next to her.

"Damn it Spike, what the hell do you think you are doing in my bed? Your room is just down the hall!" Buffy yelled waking the sleeping Spike as he looked confused around the room.

"What the hell slayer, cant a bloke sleep after a night of getting right pissed with a man like that potions master? What ever you did to him love, he was in a right state if you ask me. After all, someone has tobe your protector from bloody prats like Angel and Riley." Spike confessed as he sat up and got his shoes on to leave her room.

By now a very impatient Dawn was bouncing on Buffy's bed where Spike had just gotten up from. "I'm waiting Buf; He kissed me!" She exclaimed. "and what's more, he wants to take me to the movies tonight to experience what he called 'muggle entertainment' what ever that means."

"I suppose it would be safe as long as you took Faith with you. Besides, I think she may have her heart set on our cousin." Buffy said grinning as she got out of bed to start her morning ritual.

An hour later, Buffy was outside in the back garden doing a complex series of a Tai Chi when Snape walked out and saw her. He stood on the porch for several minutes in total awe of the tiny woman and the different positions she was putting her body through as well as the energy she exuded.

"Whenever you feel like talking to me I am here Servius." Buffy said as she did a complicated jump, split, flip; and landed facing him.

"I am not one to normally ask forgiveness, but I must apologize for my actions last night. I have no idea what came over me." Snape said as he fumbled with the deck chair that he was trying to open to sit in.

"Look Servius, I was just trying to have a little fun at the party, and bring you out of 'Mr. Crankey-pants' mode." Buffy answered the apology as she picked up her towel and started to dry her moist face.

Buffy's actions didn't go unnoticed. Snape was watching her every movement wondering what it would feel like to be the one to have made her perspire as she did. Suddenly very annoyed at himself for feeling this way about a Potter, Snape turned swirling his black trench coat and fled the petit blonds presence.

' Wonder what that was about…' Buffy wondered as she walked into the house and made her way to the kitchen where she knew Faith would be starting her cooking for the evening meal. As she walked in the kitchen, she started to count the thumps and curses that were being flung at the poor chicken breasts that were splat on the counter.

"Hay Faith. What's so wrong that you are killing out dinner?" Buffy asked as she tried to take the meat mallet from Faiths hand.

Faith used her slayer strength to keep her cooking tool.

"Buffy, I think I am in love; if you can believe that. Imagine me, the Slayer who fought, slayed, then laid the nearest guy available then that was it leave.. In love, with a younger guy for cripes sake." Faith went on as she pounded the meat she was working with in the kitchen.

"And older sister of mine, what is the deal with that dark broody guy that you did that awesome dance with last night? I noticed that he was drooling while you did your meditation work out this morning…" Faith asked while trying to change the subject from what she had just blurted out about Harry.


End file.
